Yuumalicious (Horibe Itona's part)
by mochiizuki
Summary: Itona sudah muak dengan ramen percobaan Muramatsu. [ItoIso]#BangsatsuParadeProject


**Yuumalicious**

 **.::** Horibe Itona's Part **::.**

* * *

.

.

 _Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei_

 _I've take no profit in this works_

 _warnings: sho-ai, dorks, ooc-ness, techno bs, lol._

.

.

* * *

 _ **[19.15]**_

Waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam digital bersinar dalam kegelapan. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi hingga waktu yang ditentukan tiba. Tak ada tanda terburu dari seorang Horibe Itona. Persiapan sudah matang. Baju terbaik sudah dipakai. Rambut ditata rapi ke belakang. Bandana usang pemberian Terasaka ia singkirkan. Mantel pelindung dinginnya malam mengungkung tubuh mungilnya aman. Ia hanya tinggal berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya yang berjarak kurang dari sepuluh menit.

 _Kunubutler café._

Kafe yang sudah sebulan ini terkenal di dunia maya karena dimuat oleh salah satu blog kuliner terkenal. Review yang didapatkan tempat tersebut terlihat fantastis. Mulai dari desain ruangan, rasa makanan, bahkan peforma butler personal yang melayani juga tak main-main. Tempat yang sebenarnya lebih cocok untuk para gadis muda kesepian yang ingin sedikit merasakan nikmatnya menjadi 'tuan putri' dalam satu setengah jam.

Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan reservasi tempat ini? Sederhana saja. Semua berawal dari permintaan si penggila film, Kouki Mimura. Sang calon sutradara berkepala jamur itu mendadak meminta bantuan untuk membuat sebuah kamera mikromini dengan spesifikasi _mobile_ tinggi. Dengan kemampuan untuk menempuh medan sulit dan mustahil—seperti lubang kecil atau pemandangan _landscape_ dari langit.

 _'Sekaligus bisa digunakan untuk memata-matai Koro-sensei,' Mimura beralasan._

Menyandang harga diri sebagai maniak elektronik, Itona menyanggupi permintaan itu tanpa banyak tanya (abaikan tambahan tebal pada dompetnya). Tiga hari sudah cukup untuk membuat _prototype_ kamera serupa kumbang sebesar biji semangka, lengkap dengan lensa di kedua mata. Semua terhubung dengan fitur aplikasi _smartphone_ untuk memotret—bahkan merekam—setiap frame piktoral yang diinginkan.

Tapi, sekali lagi, ini hanya _prototype._ Ia butuh percobaan sebelum menyerahkannya sebagai produk jadi. Tak perlu waktu lama memutuskan korban paling pas untuk menguji ketahanan serta memaksimalkan potensi si kamera. Siapa lagi selain Terasaka yang cukup bod—kurang pintar untuk menyadari kalau ada kumbang kecil yang bercokol dengan manis di sela rambut krem gelapnya selama seharian penuh.

Bukan. Ia bukan stalker. Ini semua prosedur yang dibutuhkan demi kepuasan konsumen.

Tak ada yang menarik dari keseharian peringkat terbawah di kelas E itu. Mulai dari bel jam pertama hingga waktu pulang usai, aktivitas mereka hampir sama. Mengikuti pelajaran-berlatih-pelajaran lagi-makan siang dan bla bla bla.

Datar. Apalagi selama pelajaran, Terasaka lebih banyak bermalas-malasan seperti sapi pemakan rumput. Bocah berambut perak itu mulai kehilangan antusiasme dan berpikir untuk berhenti saja menguntit orang membosankan seperti dia.

Itona mencoba menahan diri, berusaha memisahkan antara urusan pekerjaan dan perasaan pribadi.

Kesabaran memang membuahkan hasil. Terasaka pulang dari sekolah di rute yang jelas berlawanan dari arah ke rumahnya.

Itona memandangi layar ponsel dengan minat lebih dan terus mengikuti dengan jarak aman dari belakang. Hingga pemuda gempal itu mulai melambat di depan kafe maid dan masuk, menemui Takebayashi yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu.

Bukan tempat dan partner yang mengejutkan. Ia—dan semua teman sekelasnya—sudah tahu kalau mereka adalah duo maniak penggemar gadis berkostum pelayan yang pandai merayu. Itona mulai menguji kemampuan objek temuan terbarunya dan memanuver si kamera agar kedua pemuda itu terlihat jelas.

Hasil olah gambar yang ia dapat memperlihatkan mood Terasaka yang sepertinya sedang buruk. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat ingin segera pergi saja dari tempat duduknya. Mengaduk _orange juice_ berkali-kali tanpa niat untuk minum.

Mengabaikan kawan seperjuangannya itu, Takebayashi mulai membuka mulut meski hanya dijawab anggukan malas lawan bicaranya. Perbincangan terlihat biasa saja, sampai punggung yang berbadan lebih besar tiba-tiba tegap setelah sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulut si pemuda berkaca mata. Tanda topik mereka mulai menjadi lebih menarik. Takebayashi membetulkan kaca matanya sok. Gestur tangannya seperti menyiratkan bahwa ia akan memberitahu—entah apa itu—besok.

Itona tak bisa mengetahui bahasan yang mereka bicarakan. Gerak bibir tidak terdaftar dalam jenis keahliannya. Namun yang jelas, murid pindahan kelas E itu bukan orang yang suka dengan rasa penasaran.

Cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyingkirkannya? Menambahkan mikrofon mini sebagai tambahan fasilitas sang kamera.

Oke. Kali ini ia mengaku semua hanya untuk kepuasan batinnya.

Esok hari datang dengan cepat. Merasa menyia-nyiakan waktu jika menguntit Terasaka dari awal, operasi pengintaian baru ia lakukan setelah pulang sekolah. Terlalu mudah untuk menyisipkan benda mungil yang baru saja di upgrade itu. Dimulai dengan _ada-daun-yang-menempel-dirambutmu_ dan diakhiri _sudah-hilang-kalau-begitu-aku-pulang-dulu._

Privasi Terasaka pun—untuk kedua kalinya—menjadi konsumsi pribadi Itona.

Kedua korban penyadapannya sudah berada di dalam kafe. Ia mulai menyusun semua peralatan. Memastikan benda elektronik pengahasil suara terpasang rapi di lubang telinganya.

"— _b_ _utler_ _ka_ —fe?" Gemerisik suara Terasaka terdengar agak sayup dari _earphone_ Itona. "Apa itu?"

"Hm... seperti maid kafe versi pria," Takebayashi menjelaskan. Meramu kalimat paling simpel yang bisa ditangkap otak. "Kau bilang bosan, 'kan? Coba saja. Aku dapat rekomendasi dari teman online maniak kuliner. Dia bahkan memberikanku alamat situsnya."

Secarik kertas putih berpindah pemilik.

"Kunushitsuji Kissa?" Terasaka membeo.

"Nama lain _Kunubutler café_ ," balas si pemuda pecinta wanita 2D meremehkan. "Masa begitu saja tidak tahu."

"Di kertas ini juga sudah tertera jelas!" Meja digebrak tanpa tata krama. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Beritahu aku alasan kenapa harus tempat ini!"

"Kau tidak tahu ada teman sekelas kita yang bekerja disana?"

 **"HAH?! KAU _SERIU_ —"**

Tombol _off_ audio segera ditekan. Frekuensi tinggi yang mendadak menyapa membuat telinga Itona berdenging. Ia menjauhkan _earphone_ -nya sambil menyumpahi Terasaka dalam hati. Berharap bisa menempelkan lakban di mulut kasar teman sekelasnya itu.

Tak suka info yang setengah-setengah, objek penangkap suara kembali menempel ke telinganya. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan tetek bengek soal kafe penuh pria yang dibicarakan. Dan lagi, belum jelas siapa teman sekelas yang dimaksud dalam obrolan itu.

"— _tua_ kelas kita," kali ini suara Takebayashi yang pertama terdengar, "seperti kau tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarganya saja."

"Heh? Memangnya dia tidak takut kejadian baotaoshi terulang?"

"Tanyakan pada orangnya sendiri saat kau berkunjung."

"Kau menyuruhku ke sana?!"

"Probabilitas kau dapat jawaban lebih tinggi," suara Takebayashi mulai lelah karena harus selalu menjelaskan, "Di sana, kau pelanggan dan dia pelayan. Hak prerogratif jauh berbeda dibanding saat dia ketua kelas dan kau murid berandalan."

 **"MURID BERANDALAN?! BERANI SEKALI _KAU_ —"**

Semua alat pendengaran dicopot cepat. Itona hampir membanting ponselnya ke lantai. Debuah mimpi buruk mendengarkan suara Terasaka dari jarak dekat. Mungkin ini perasaan Nobita saat ia dipaksa hadir dalam konser Giant di lapangan.

Memutuskan puas dengan tampilan visual saja, Itona mendekatkan kameranya ke kertas yang masih tergeletak di meja, mencatat ulang alamat situs yang tertera, dan menerbangkan sang objek kembali kepadanya untuk diserahkan pada Mimura.

Selesai. Ia sudah tidak butuh Terasaka lagi.

Malam itu juga ia langsung membuka website hasil pengumpulan informasinya. Halaman depan terlihat, menampilkan deskripsi tentang layanan kafe serta peraturan yang harus dipatuhi pelanggan. Sedikit kelaparan, Itona mencoba menekan tab berisi daftar makanan plus potretnya.

Kesalahan. Pampangan kuliner menggiurkan yang muncul membuatnya merefleksi diri dengan apa yang selama ini ia makan.

Dengan kata lain, ramen percobaan buatan Muramatsu.

Panganan ajaib yang membuat Itona mengenal sebuah kata baru bernama desensitisasi—perasaan dimana kau sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali hingga sensasinya menjadi menurun drastis. Dalam hal ini, dia sudah sangat, sangat muak dengan rasa ramen berisi bumbu misterius tanpa ia ketahui asalnya. Bukan Itona tidak berterima kasih karena sudah diberi hidangan gratis. Namun setidaknya, ia ingin memakan makanan normal, walau hanya sekali.

Perasaan kalut karena lidah yang butuh asupan nikmat, dicampur dengan potret makanan menggiurkan membuatnya menekan tombol reservasi tanpa pikir panjang. Siapa peduli dengan kemungkinan berpapasan dengan Terasaka di sana. Perutnya lebih berharga dari pada hal

Satu _klik_ -an mouse, Horibe Itona sudah mereservasi tempat dengan butler yang dia inginkan.

Nostalgia penemuan si kafe terhenti begitu kakinya sudah membawanya sampai ke pintu depan Kunubutler. Iris emasnya memandang jam dinding yang ada di luaran kafe.

 _ **[19.30]**_

Tepat sesuai waktu perjanjian.

Memutar kenop keemasan, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam koridor bergaya victorian. Teriakan semua pegawai menggema. Menyambut kedatangannya semangat.

"Selamat da—tang, Tuan!"

Ada satu orang yang sambutannya agak terjeda. Kerlingan ia tujukan pada si pelaku.

Isogai Yuuma.

Butler yang akan menemaninya malam ini.

Kontak terputus begitu pelayan yang paling berumur menghampirinya, melepas mantel dan meletakkan semua barangnya ke keranjan rotan. Itona otomatis merapikan jas dan dasi hitam berhias hairpin sewarna dengan rambutnya. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli penampilan, tak ada salahnya menyiapkan diri terlebih dulu.

Ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan lengan baju ketika sosok yang dikenalnya mendekat, membungkuk sambil meletakkan tangan di dada.

"Perkenalkan, saya Isogai Yuuma. Butler yang akan melayani anda selama berada di sini," tutur kata yang jelas sudah terlatih berkali-kali. Kecanggungan sedikit terdengar dalam perkenalan Isogai. Mungkin benturan antara kekagetan dan tuntutan profesionalitas. Itona sadar dia adalah orang terakhir yang bisa sang ketua kelas pikirkan untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini.

Masa bodoh dengan pendapat Isogai. Ia sudah menghabiskan uang muka dari Mimura untuk memesan tempat di sini.

Mereka berjalan menuju meja dalam ruang kecil bertutup tirai merah. Kursi di tarik kebelakang untuknya duduk. Buku menu langsung diletakkan dan Isogai mulai meracau dengan uraian tiap item yang tertulis. Itona tak terlalu peduli, ia sudah memutuskan sajian apa yang ingin dia santap. Telunjuk di arahkan ke salah satu set menu yang langsung di tulis dengan cekatan oleh Isogai.

" _Catherine set_ satu ditambah _darjeeling tea._ Apakah pesanan anda sudah benar?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah," ujung pena masuk kembali. "Semuanya sudah termasuk dare dan foto bersama di sesi akhir."

Itona langsung mendongak mendengar sesuatu yang tidak ada dalam list menu di hadapannya.

"Dare?"

"Salah satu layanan kafe ini. Mengabulkan satu permohonan dari pelanggan," jawab Isogai lancar. "Anda bisa memerintahkan saya apa saja."

Apa saja. Ucapan yang sungguh berbahaya.

"Oh." Itona mengangguk pelan. Seringai kecil menghiasi bibir mungilnya. "Aku akan memulai dare saat _main dish_ -nya datang saja."

Makanan utama ditemani pertunjukan utama. Bukankah itu perpaduan yang pas?

Tak menyadari apapun, Isogai hanya menekuk punggung tanda hormat, "Saya akan segera kembali untuk mengantarkan pesanan anda."

Punggung berbalik, menghilang dibalik tirai marun. Butuh beberapa saat sampai _a_ _ppetizer_ keluar. Segera saja Itona menyantapnya. Satu suapan sudah cukup untuk menghabiskan makanan pembuka itu. Tidak buruk. Rasa yang sepadan dengan harga yang dibayar.

Isogai tidak berdiam diri saja melihat sang konsumen menyantap makanannya. Cangkir sudah terisi dengan teh pilihan. Harum bunga menyerbak. Menimbulkan sensasi layaknya seorang bangsawan inggris yang sedang menikmati pesta kebun di halaman.

Sambil mengunyah, Itona menilik pelayan pribadinya dengan seksama. Kalau dipikirkan, sosok ketua kelasnya itu sangat pantas memakai kostum pelayan. Belum lagi, bulu mata lentik Isogai terlihat karena kepala yang sedikit merunduk saat menuang teh. Garis wajahnya tanpa cacat, terpatri dengan sempurna. Sedikit menjelaskan alasan sang ketua kelas bisa mendapat julukan _ikemen_.

"Tuan," Itona berkedip, keluar dari lamunan. Sebuah senyuman diarahkah kepadanya, "saya pemisi akan mengambil hidangan yang berikutnya."

Isogai kembali mendorong troli menjauh sementara Itona menggelengkan kepala, mencoba berpikir rasional.

 _Apa-apaan itu tadi. Sejak kapan dirinya begitu perhatian dengan sang ketua kelas?_

Menelan makanan yang sedari tadi berada di mulut. Itona mulai memikirkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan untuk permainan dare. Sayang, tak ada kesempatan. Sup dan beserta roti putih sudah datang. Timing yang sangat tidak pas.

Sedikit kesal karena pikirannya terdistraksi, Itona menyendok cairan di piringnya cepat. Cairan hangat segera menyapa lambung. Sisa udara dingin menusuk dari luar seperti meleleh. Mungkin itu yang membuat otaknya berkerja lebih lancar, hingga sebuah ide mendadak terlintas di benaknya.

Bel dibunyikan untuk mengambil atensi Isogai.

"Butler-san, aku ingin melakukan darenya sekarang saja."

"Tentu. Apa yang anda ingin saya lakukan?"

Itona tetap berwajah datar. "Aku ingin kau menjadi kakakku."

Kedua insan bermanik emas saling menatap.

Jeda cukup lama sampai Isogai memecah keheningan.

"Baik." Wajahnya terlihat menimang sesuatu. "Kalau begitu... izinkan saya berbicara informal selama dare berlangsung—"

.

.

"—dan memanggil anda dengan Itona- _chan._ "

Itona hampir tersedak rotinya. "Ap—"

"Saya merasa lebih bisa melakukannya jika seperti itu," tambah Isogai sebelum protes berhasil keluar. "Bagaimana, tuan?"

Logikanya berteriak. Yang benar saja! Kenapa dia harus mau dipanggil dengan julukan—yang bisa dibilang—sangat tidak _manly_ sama sekali. Memangnya mereka seakrab itu sampai ia harus memakai ' _–chan_ ' dibelakang nama?

Tapi, dalam setting kakak-adik ini, mereka pastinya harus berperan seolah sudah sangat saling mengenal. Pemilih helai perak itu tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya menggerutu dalam hati dan menggigit roti lebih keras dari seharusnya.

Isogai mengartikan diam itu sebagai persetujuan. Sedikit geli melihat Itona yang jelas merajuk dengan pipi penuh karena makanan.

"Kalau begitu anda bisa memulainya sekarang."

" _Nii-san,_ " Itona tak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Segera panggilan yang sudah lama tidak diucapkan meluncur lancar. Sedikit mengingatkan saat pertama kali ia datang untuk membunuh Koro-sensei, "temani aku ngobrol dan duduklah di sini."

Ia menunjuk kursi di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja." Isogai menjawab tenang. "Tapi, sebelum itu... " sebuah kain putih keluar entah darimana, "bersihkan dulu sisa sup yang menempel di wajahmu."

Tatapan kosong terpasang ketika pipinya langsung diseka tanpa aba-aba. Canggung menguasai tubuh Itona karena gestur yang—entahlah—kelewat akrab?

Isogai hanya memasang senyum ke- _kakak_ -an dan segera duduk sesuai dengan permintaan.

"Kau... seperti terbiasa sekali dengan setting seperti ini," komentar Itona begitu sadar dari ketertegunannya. "Kau punya adik?"

"Dua orang. Laki-laki dan perempuan," jawab Isogai bangga. "Aku sudah terbiasa mengurus mereka bersama ibuku."

"Hm... "

Ekspresi Itona tak tertebak. Pembicaraan soal keluarga masih jadi topik sensitif untuknya. Mengingatkannya pada kepergian sosok ayah tanpa kabar begitu saja. Seolah tak pernah memiliki anak yang masih membutuhkannya.

Nafsu makan tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring sup yang baru setengah habis.

"Eh...kenapa berhenti?!" Isogai terkesiap kaget. "Apa supnya kurang enak?"

"Tidak." Itona menggeleng. "Aku kenyang."

Jelas bohong. Hidangan utama bahkan belum keluar.

"Tidak baik menyisakan makanan." Alis Isogai berkerut tak setuju.

"Terserah," Itona membalas malas. Kepala menunduk menghindari tatapan. "Aku sudah selesai makan."

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, sang pelayan mengambil sendok yang menganggur. Cekukan sendok sudah terisi likuid sup kembali. "Tidak boleh. Sini, aku akan menyuapimu."

Bibir Itona tetap ditutup. Isogai mencoba memanfaatkan keadaan. "Adik harus menghormati kakaknya." Nada perintah mulai berani digunakan. "Ayo, buka mulutmu Itona- _chan_."

Dengus terdengar dari bocah yang dimaksud. Terlihat jengah dengan julukan barunya. Ia membuka labia tak rela. Menurut hanya untuk menghentikan si pelayan memanggilanya lagi.

"Begitu bagus," Isogai tak menyia-nyiakan momentum dan melanjutkan menyendok. "Ayo, sekarang habiskan semuanya."

Suapan demi suapan kembali menghampiri, hingga dasar piring putih terlihat jelas.

"Tuh, kan kau bisa menghabiskannya," Tepukan disandarkan ke puncak kepala berhelai perak seolah memuji. "Nah, sekarang kakak akan mengambilkan menu utama untukmu! Tunggu ya!"

Isogai langsu pergi tanpa permisi. Begitu menghayati perannya sebagai _kakak-sayang-adik_ dengan sepenuh hati.

 _Sial._ Batin Itona kesal. _Kenapa malah dia yang merasa dikerjai?_

Tidak terima, Itona mulai merubah motivasi kulinernya menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Iris emasnya memperhatikan tirai yang mulai menyibak, membawa sosok Isogai yang kembali dengan menu utama hari itu.

" _Roast lamb with red wine sauce_ —" Suara Isogai didendangkan seperti lagu, "—dan kau harus menghabiskannya Itona- _chan_ ~"

"Baik," Persetujuan cepat yang tak disangka. Isogai menelengkan kepala heran. "Aku akan menghabiskannya jika _nii-san_ mau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Oh? Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin _nii-san_ melepas seragam pelayannya selama bersamaku," Seringai Itona kembali. "Seorang kakak tentu mau mengabulkan permohonan adiknya, 'kan?" tambahnya begitu melihat ekspresi enggan Isogai.

Sang ikemen tertawa gugup. Melepas baju? Di sini? Antara senang karena suasana hati sang pelanggan yang sudah kembali dan pusing karena tidak bisa menolak permintaan si 'adik'.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke toi—"

"Di sini saja," lengan kemeja putih di tahan. "Kita kan kakak adik, untuk apa harus malu?"

 _Ya Tuhan!_ _Adik macam apa ini!_ Isogai rasanya ingin berlari pulang dan memeluk adiknya yang sungguhan.

Tirai tebal yang menutup ruangan sama sekali tak membantu. Jelas tak memungkinkan pengunjung lain bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, membuat Isogai makin tak berkutik. Seolah mendukungnya untuk segera saja menanggalkan pakainnya di sana.

Helaan nafas terdengar, tanda menyerah. Isogai mulai membuka kancing jasnya satu persatu—termasuk melepas ikatan dasi dan celemek hitam. Kemeja putih tipis dan celana kain standar yang tersisa, menghilangkan kesan formalitas sebagai seorang pelayan di Kunubutler Kafe.

Itona menunggu sambil memotong _steak_ -nya kalem.

1:1

Sepertinya mereka imbang.

Oke. Sejak kapan permainan ini berubah menjadi ajang balas dendam.

Mencoba tenang, Isogai berusaha tidak terpancing untuk menggoda Itona lagi. Perhatiannya teralih kepada si pelaku yang menyantap makanannya. Berusaha menahan tawa melihat si bocah benar-benar menghabiskan panganannya sesuai perjanjian.

Lucu sekali.

Membuat Isogai teringat dengan sesuatu yang sedikit menganggu pikirannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan teman-teman sekelas?" tanya si surai legam langsung. "Kulihat kau masih sedikit tertutup pada mereka."

"Kau ini sekarang berperan sebagai kakak atau ketua kelas?"

"Yah... anggap saja keduanya," Isogai tertawa. Tak terpengaruh dengan usaha Itona mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Itona diam cukup lama.

"Baik-baik saja."

Kalimat yang terucap kontras dengan ekpresi sendu di sana.

"Frasamu tidak serasi dengan raut wajahmu," Isogai kembali menyuarakan pendapat.

"Ayahku, Shiro..." Itona merapal orang yang meninggalkannya. "Kautahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka."

"Anak kelas kita tak kan melakukan hal seperti itu," ujar Isogai mantap.

Bibir bawah itona menekuk ke atas. "Aku tahu."

"Kau harus melepas sesuatu untuk mulai menerima hal yang baru." Rambut Itona ditepuk lembut untuk kedua kali. "Cobalah lebih membuka diri pada mereka."

Isogai mulai bangkit. "Sebagai hadiah karena sudah jujur padaku... akan kubawakan _dessert_ -nya kemari lebih cepat," satu mata mengedip," anggap saja bonus untuk adikku tersayang."

 _Ah—kakak yang baik hati._

Dalam waktu singkat makanan penutup sudah tersaji dihadapannya. _Serbet_ dengan bahan utama stroberi langsung bertemu papila lidah. Rasanya manis. Semanis malamnya ini. Ingin rasanya ketenangan ini berlangsung lama.

Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Iris emas memandangi jam kecil di pojok meja. Jarum pendek dan panjang sudah membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

 ** _[21.00]_**

Sudah waktunya ia pergi.

Ada sedikit rasa sedih meninggalkan tempat ini. Itona tak menyangka akan begitu menikmati kunjungannya. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya sementara Isogai kembali berdiri dan memakai seragamnya dengan benar. Segala peraturan pelayanan kembali mengikat. Anda sedikit rasa sesal dari senyumnya. Tak lepas seperti saat mereka bermain sebagai adik dan kakak. Kalimat perpisahan untuk menghentikan semuanya harus sang pelayan ucapkan.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda hari ini."

.

.

* * *

Pekatnya malam tak menghalangi Itona untuk terjaga. Perasaannya masih sangat senang karena kejadian hari ini. Potret di akhir acara ia lipat rapi sembari terduduk di kamar. Tangannya memegang ponsel bernada sambung ditelinga. Hairpin modifikasi berisi kamera diletakkan di meja hati-hati. Benda yang begitu berharga karena menyimpan semua memorinya malam ini.

Ya, rekaman butler Isogai selama satu setengah jam bersamanya.

— _klik_

"Hai, mimura," Itona langsung menyahut begitu sang penerima terhubung, "aku punya materi menarik untuk proyek film terbarumu."

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Trivia :**

\- Seiyuu Terasaka dan Giant di komik doraemon itu sama. Terasaka juga pernah cosplay jadi Giant di cover ansatsu chapter 136. Tiba-tiba saya inget terus akhirnya nyelipin di sini. lol

\- Karena Takebayashi adalah otaku maniak cafe maid yang sudah bersertifikat. Jadi gak afdol rasanya kalo dia ga ikut muncul di fic yang bahas soal kafe kayak begini. Hkhkhkhk. #dibuang

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _HAHAHAHAHAHA. Maaf saya rusak Itona disini. OOC abis tiedakkkk. Apalah itu bocah ga punya ekpresi tapi unyu maksimal. Kutidak mengerti bagamana harus menulisnya. . #yha _(:3__

 _Btw, makasih buat Amma yang mau direcokin soal Terasaka. Maaf kalo berisik. Hehehe._

 _Makasih juga untuk semua peserta yuumalicious / yuumalezat / yuumaknyus yang sudah berpartisipasi di parade ini! Fic ini buat kalian semuaaaa~ x")_

* * *

* Fuechi * Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive * Biji Nangka (where're u dear? ; ;) * Zefacchi * Kiyoha * Orzz * Fvvn * Nonmaden * Ningie Cassie * Anemoon Kaorumi * Fuyuhime Akane * Ratu Obeng * Akane Miyuki * Akaba Shinra * Remah Remah Rengginang * Anagata * Asaka Sakurada * Calic0 *

I love you all !

* * *

.

 _'a story have no beginning and end – graham greene'_

.

* * *

See you again. ^^


End file.
